


Change of Heart

by Seblainer



Series: Holding On [2]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Kelly and Erin have been hooking up for a while now. What happens when they have a change of heart?
Relationships: Kelly Severide/Erin Lindsay
Series: Holding On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090982





	Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainamergirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/gifts).



> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandoms: Chicago Fire/Chicago P.D.  
Title: Change of Heart  
Characters: Kelly Severide and Erin Lindsay  
Pairing: Kelly/Erin  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Kelly and Erin have been hooking up for a while now. What happens when they have a change of heart?  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Michael Brandt, Derek Haas, and Dick Wolf own this show and these characters.  
Words: 192 words without title and ending.

AN 2: This story is written in response to a request by captainamergirl. Her request was for a Kelly and Erin story.

Word to use: Roses

Holding On # 2: Change of Heart

They had been sleeping together for months and both of them enjoyed each other's company. Neither of them asked for more or demanded anything.

Everything was going fine, or so Kelly thought. That all changed the day he saw Erin with her new partner. From all accounts Halstead was a good guy.

He'd served their country, was a good cop, and got along with Erin. It drove Kelly crazy to see them together. What he and Erin had wasn't serious.. right?

Kelly and Erin were on his living room floor. They had sex in every room and were now catching their breath. He smiled at her flushed cheeks.

Erin smiled back. "What's up? You've been staring at me for a while and you look like you've got something on your mind."

Kelly nodded and said, "What would you say if I've had a change of heart?"

Erin frowned. "You don't wannna sleep together anymore?"

Kelly shook his head. "What if I want more than sex?"

Erin was silent for some time and thought it over. "Then remember that I like roses, the next time we're together.."

Kelly smiled and said, "I can do that."

Erin nodded and then kissed him. "Good."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
